Rain
by JayLawliet818
Summary: I love her, I really do. Our fathers won't let us be together because of stupid shinigami and young meister business. I want to see her again, and I think I'll go do it. I only wished the rain would stop... KidXMaka one-shot! Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's Rain. Rated T to be safe!


Kid sat in his bedroom, the rain hitting against his window and roof. He didn't care though. Maka Albarn was all he could think of. She and he loved each other, but their father's had insisted they stay apart. They said that they couldn't be because Kid would have to reap her soul one day and he didn't want to cause his son pain. Maka's dad was just overprotective so he immediately agreed. But pain was all it caused. Kid had sat in his room all day, either crying or thinking of ways to escape it, escape it all. He once thought about suicide, but _he _thought about other people's feelings and decided that it would cause Maka even more pain. They couldn't even be friends! That made Kid even sadder. Kid slowly got off his bed and went out of his bedroom. He would see Maka's beautiful, symmetrical face if it was the last thing he'd do! He only wished the rain would go away…

(With Maka)

Maka listened to the rain hit against her bedroom window. Thoughts of her and Kid swam through her mind.

_Drip, drip, drip_

Maka slowly got off her bed and exited her room. She didn't feel hungry, but Soul would get mad at her if she didn't eat. "Hey Maka, how's it going?" Soul smiled sweetly at her. Maka didn't reply, she just got a plate and made her some leftover pizza. She put it in the microwave and listened to the noise it made. "So, Maka. I thought that maybe you and I could go and get some dinner." Soul walked beside her.

"I don't feel like going out. I'll eat what's left in our fridge." She whispered, her voice hoarse. She felt like crying then and there. Kid was supposed to take her out to dinner that day when their father's had forced them to break up in front of them. It was the most painful scene ever, so eating out would not be something she'll be doing ever again. "Maka, you have to get over him. Spirit and Lord Death were right. If you're going to stop him and his reaper business, shouldn't it be better if you can't even be friends? Also, he may distract you form your studies. It's better this way Maka, and maybe you'll find someone who is close by." Soul smiled at her. "No Soul! You'll never understand the pain I have to go through every day from not being able to see him! You don't know what it's like to love! Being away from the one you love is like a living hell! I just want to see him! I can't forget him just like that! I don't give a damn whether they say it's for the fucking best! I can't move on! NEVER!" Maka yelled to him. Soul stared at her in shock. That was the most she's talked in days, but he didn't expect it to be a lesson on break up.

A knock was heard at the door just as Maka's dinner was ready. She grabbed her plate and walked away. "You get it." She murmured, tears falling down her face. She only wished the rain would go away…

(With Kid)

Kid ran up to Soul and Maka's apartment. He knocked on the door. He hoped they were home or he could die right in front of their door. Kid's face washed with relief when Soul answered the door. "Thank god you're home. Can I see Maka?" He asked desperately. "No you bastard! Get the hell away from here! You're not wanted to be near Maka and I don't want you near my meister!" Soul growled angrily. "Please, just let me see her! I need her!" Kid yelled. "NO!" Soul yelled in his face. Maka, who had watched the whole thing, watched in shock as Soul tried to push Kid away. "No Soul! Let him in now!" Maka ran up to Soul and pulled him off of Kid. "Maka!" Kid yelled happily. Maka dropped Soul and ran up to him. Kid and her Maka hugged each other tightly, neither making a move to let go. Kid was gently crying into her shoulder, and Maka was crying heavily into his jacket.

"I missed you so much Kid!" She exclaimed happily. She didn't notice that he was soaking wet form the rain. "I did too Maka, I did too." Kid whispered softly. "Hey! Lord Death assigned me to keep you two apart!" Soul yelled to the two after he got over his shock. "You can't separate love Soul. You just can't." Maka whispered to him. Maka kissed Kid passionately and Kid kissed back.

Soul came and pushed them apart. "Get away from this town for a few years and see if she still wants you Kid. You are a death god, everyone fears you, including Maka. That is why when she saw your feelings, she pretended to like you so you wouldn't kill her. She actually likes me. We've been going out for about 2 months. Ever since you and her broke up." Soul smirked at Kid's pained expression. "Soul! That is not true Kid!" Maka looked to him, tears still running down her face. Kid closed his eyes and reopened them again. They were slightly unfocused as his eyes looked to where Soul and Maka's souls were. "Soul, your soul is guilty at lying to your best friend out of jealousy and Maka's soul is hoping she won't lose the one she loves." Kid closed his eyes and reopened them again, only this time his eyes were focused.

Soul spat out a few cuss words as Maka hugged Kid again. They only wished that the rain would stay forever to cherish these moments…


End file.
